The use of safety nets is well known in the construction industry. Such nets are typically positioned in a generally horizontal orientation to prevent objects from falling from an elevated height onto objects and/or people positioned below the net. Such nets are typically supported by beams and/or columns on the building under construction or repair. Cables or other intermediate or supplemental supports may be interconnected between the net and the building to provide a more secure arrangement. For example, border ropes are often secured about the perimeter of the net to enhance the structural integrity of both the net and its connection points with the building.
Generally speaking, conventional safety nets are manufactured in specific sizes and designed to accommodate particular applications. The nets must be strong and mounted with sufficient tension to ensure reliable retention of falling objects. In order to accommodate various building sizes, construction companies and/or their suppliers must maintain a large inventory of nets of various shapes and sizes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a safety net capable of spanning areas of various sizes and configurations without compromising performance. Additional objects of the present invention are to provide an adjustable safety net which is cost effective to manufacture and to provide an adjustable safety net which is easy to use.